One Hundred Chances
by Electrocorrosive
Summary: Her death was so meaningless. Her life left incomplete. His heart craving her presence. When Lucy Heartfilia dies, Natsu Dragneel is granted one hundred chances to prevent her death from ever occurring, but with this blessing, comes a great cost- NaLu
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! **

**To start, I would usually be saying "Feathers15 here", however, as of now, my new pen name is "Electrocorrosive"- if anyone is getting the Warhammer 40k reference? (And just to say, if you do get it, you're awesome!) But I'm just informing you all to avoid confusion. I'm still the same person :)  
**

**Next on my agenda, this is one of many new stories I have been thinking up, and I decided to start with _'One Hundred Chances'. _I still have work to do, so I may not update as frequently as I had done with my last story, _'You Only Know You Love Her When', _but I will try my best to update as often as I am able **

**Hope you guys like the new story- enjoy!**

* * *

**_Her death was so meaningless. Her life left incomplete. His heart craving her presence. When Lucy __Heartfilia_ dies, Natsu Dragneel is granted one hundred chances to prevent her death from ever occurring, but with this blessing, comes a great cost- NaLu**

* * *

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima **

* * *

_**Prologue**_  
_Tears that still drip sore_

_~.~_

_One hundred and forty-four thousand minutes._

_Two thousand four hundred hours._

_Fourteen weeks. _

_Three months._

_One hundred days._

_No matter what way Natsu Dragneel looked at, nothing could change the fact that Lucy Heartfilia had been dead for exactly one hundred days._

Nothing could change that each passing day slowly ate the young Dragon Slayer alive. Even now, as the seconds ebbed away into the past and the sky darkened over head in deep lines of violent scarlet and a purple close to resembling the colour of dying lavender, did the pink haired man's heart ache and twist as he sat overlooking the city of Magnolia. Most who resided in the city were asleep, yet here he was, his face puffy from tears and surrounded by a sombre aura which had plagued him since the moment it became clear that he would never see his partner again.

He would never see her flawless smile when he had managed to make her laugh. Why is it only now that he noticed the dimples when she showed her teeth, or how she almost glowed when she was happy? Never again would he inhale the scent that he could only describe as 'Lucy', a touch of lavender amongst the refreshing smell of freshly mown grass and peppermint. Admire her feather soft complexion and see her hair dance around her face as it gleamed like a golden waterfall which would cascade down her shoulders or be pulled into bunches. And those eyes, those large doe eyes the colour of rich chocolate, so deep he could loose himself in them if he stared into them for long enough. Now each memory of her just leaving a bitter-sweet feeling in his chest.

Natsu had wondered for weeks after the incident that resulted in Lucy's death,_ why_ it had taken him so long to notice all of these little things about his partner. The things which made her who she was.

Another tear slips down the young man's face as another flash back of the day Lucy died invades his mind, tormenting him further.

It hadn't even been a death during a mission or a magical accident. It was as simple as Lucy being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and that was it. Her life was over. Her heart stopped and she gave up trying to breath.

An official had arrived at the guild late one afternoon, informing Master a situation concerning a guild member had to be addressed. The man was tall, wearing a dark suit and had a sympathetic look on his face, yet most people let it pass, or simply waved the thought aside as both he and Master Makarov ascended the stairs to the old guild masters office. After all, the issue was most likely Natsu's destructive tendencies- nothing out of the ordinary. That day, as usual, was filled with banter, laughing, drinking and brawls. Nothing seemed amiss, yet at the same time, everything was.

The man in the dark suit had left the guild less than an hour after arrival and that is when Master had informed everyone of the loss. That their Celestial Mage had been found dead in an alleyway in Hargeon with a single gun shot wound to her abdomen.

_Blood loss. _

Lucy Heartfilia; the great Stellar Mage of Fairy Tail. A women who had endured beating and fights, dark guilds even the return of dragons to the world, had been taken from this earth so meaninglessly. Had died because more blood than her body could do without, had left her.

_By a suspected robbery gone wrong. _

The woman's body had been returned to Fairy Tail, encased in a wooden box, early the following morning. Pale and unmoving, as if she were a porcelain doll. By the time the sun had set on the day exactly 100 days before, the laughing, smiles and brawls had all ended, replaced with nothing but silent mourning.

Natsu never even got a chance to say goodbye to her. Never got the opportunity to try and save Lucy.

He had failed her; all of his promises void the moment she passed. He hadn't protected her as he had vowed. He hadn't been by her side. He didn't even know where she was before they were informed of the details of her death.

Those facts tear the pink haired man's world apart with every passing moment.

Closing his eyes tightly, a fresh batch of tears begin their decent down his already burning face, as they had the moment he had found out about her death. As they had been doing every time the blonds face came to his mind.

"Lucy..."

"You can save her still, you know."

Snapping his eyes open quickly in shock, Natsu turns his body away from the setting sun, his line of sight landing directly on a hooded figure leaning against a near by tree. Scythe in hand and face hooded, only leaving the figures mouth, curved into a malicious smile, visible.

For a moment, the pink haired man simply stares at the mysterious person dressed entirely in midnight robes. No words are exchanged, only the wind passes between them, blowing Natsu's rosy bangs around his face. His chest constricting painfully as the words sink in slowly.

_You can save her still._

"H- how?"

The man stutters, almost to overcome to speak.

"By making a deal with the devil."

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but this is only the prologue**

**Tell me what you think of it, so I know whether to carry on writing or not- review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**So, I guess the reviews mean that carrying on writing is the answer! Thank you for the reviews, and reads- they are always much appreciated :)**

**I hope you like this chapter- enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter One  
**__Now wait, wait, wait for me_

~.~

_By making a deal with the devil._

The wind which minutes before had been blowing warm, suddenly cools, leaving a chill to run down the pink haired Dragon Slayers spine. However, it is not the unexpected drop in temperature which causes the unfamiliar coolness within his limbs; the cold weather never effects the fire mage. Rather, the words which he had just heard leave the mysterious figures mouth.

Forcing his words out without a stutter to the syllables, Natsu speaks in as even a voice as he can manage.

"What do you mean, 'deal with the devil'?"

Laughing lightly, the cloaked person lifts their scythe before resting it over their shoulder in a casual fashion. The dark smile still plaster across their pale skin as they lean against a near by Sakura tree.

"I mean it how it sounds, Natsu Dragneel."

Upon hearing his name, the young man's eye widen and his breath hitches.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"That knowledge is irrelevant. What is important is that you can prevent Lucy Heartifila's death before it ever occurred."

For a moment, the young Dragon Slayer simply stares at the figure who's cloak whips in the wind. An unsettling foreboding swirls in the pit of Natsu's stomach; this alleged deal smelling as foul as the peculiarly familiar, yet sickening, aroma which drifts off of the being before him.

He had never heard of a magic which can bring a person back from the dead. The only one which came close to that had turned back time, and he had, along with everyone else in the world, witnessed it during the battle against Future Rogue and the dragons after the Dai Matō Enbu. Of course, the price of turning back time was high- Ultear had given her life to return the world to what it had been a minute before, saving many lives. This kind of magic didn't come without great sacrifice, Natsu was not ignorant to that fact.

He was not going to put his Nakama at any risk.

Opening his mouth to decline the offer, aware that it could be nothing more than a ruse which could hurt his family, he suddenly freezes, closing his lips again slowly. Tears begin to cloud his vision as a guilt ridden feeling overcomes Natsu.

Blonde hair and vibrant brown eyes invade the man's mind.

_I was going to decline a chance at saving Lucy... How could I ever refuse any chance at saving her? _

_What about everyone else's safety? _

_But I would do anything for Lucy._

_To protect her._

_I promised._

Opening his mouth once more, Natsu stares at the figure still smirking as they wait for him to speak.

"What's the deal?"

Pushing off of the tree, the person begins a slow walk towards the Dragon Slayers position on the ground. Weapon still over shoulder, they speak with every small step. One foot directly in front of the next.

"It's simple. I will grant you exactly one hundred chances to attempt to save Lucy Heartfilia from her death, by temporarily loaning you the gift of time. You can jump to any time in your past, for as long as you have known her, in an attempt to save her life..." Reaching the pink haired man, who stands abruptly in a defensive position, the figure comes to a halt before him, lowering their scythe to their side. Standing a few inches shorter. "If you succeed, she may live on with you, in the waking world."

"And what's the catch?"

"Oh, you are smarter than I thought. Though I am afraid, I don't know_ what_ you mean."

Grabbing the cloaked figure, who is smirking mockingly, in a violent manner, while adopting a sudden speed and aggressiveness not often drawn from the Dragon Slayer so quickly, he snarls at the face hidden behind shadow and a hood.

"Don't screw with me, especially not when this concerns Lucy! Tell me what the catches are before I-!"

"You'll what?" The figure laughs, seemingly unphased by the man's threatening demeanour and the sudden spike in temperature around the pair. "If you harm me, you will loose all chances of seeing your _beloved _Lucy, again. Do you really want that? I think not... So, let me go."

Shaking in anger at the arrogance exuding from the body of the person held tightly within his grip, Natsu glares daggers into where he assumes the persons eyes are, before pushing them back so that they step away from him. His frustration escalating quickly at the fact that he is being played with, being used with such a delicate weapon; with Lucy.

Natsu looks at the ground in order to prevent himself from lunging at the bastard running him in circles, wrapping him around their little finger, a smug smile on their face all the while. Growling, the pink haired man asks once more. His questions phrased more of a statement.

"There are catches."

"Of course."

"Then what are they?!" The man explodes, spitting as he does, leaving drool to roll down his chin and the veins in his forehead to be visible. Fire encasing his fist, leaving the cloaked figure to simply release a short laugh. "Tell me!"

"The catch is, Natsu Dragneel, that with each time you change the past, you cannot return to a previous life. It's pick of the draw. No one else will remember their previous _incarnation_, so to speak, but you. No one who is void of this deal, will be harmed."

Contemplating the information fed to him, the young man runs his fingers through his bangs, looking up towards the dark sky. A tugging in his chest; the dwelling damnation which hasn't left since the day Lucy had left his life. An endless abyss of emptiness which took presidence in his life.

_He missed her. _

_So much._

_Lucy._

"Lucy-"

"All it will take to see her again, is a signature to seal our agreement." In the persons outstretched hand, a contract melts from the shadows, being presented to the Dragon Slayer. "All it will take is some blood, for a life."

Natsu's eyes fall upon the aged paper, the calligraphy scrawled and adorned with a multitude of sporadic, uneven ink blotches. At the bottom, a dotted line awaited his promise to this deal. Simply blinking for a moment, Natsu finally outstretches his hand, palm side up. All other thoughts aside from the possibility of seeing Lucy's smile again, erased.

Smiling crookedly, the cloaked figure raises their scythe and drags the sharp metal across Natsu's pointer finger. The small gash left behind pools with blood quickly, working its way into the intricate paths of the ridges on the pad of his finger. Firmly, the pink haired man presses the pad of his pointer- the blood pact- against the page, which swiftly after, erupts into shadow along with Natsu's arm. The darkness crawling up his skin and spreading, until it has encased the shocked man inside of a cocoon of blackness within seconds.

Within the blink of an eye, the dark shell along- with the man encased within- vanishes into thin air. The rushing sound of white noise which had been emitting from the shadows replaced with a low laugh, echoing throughout the night.

"You're smarter than I thought, Dragneel. But that doesn't mean you are not ignorant."

* * *

**Ooooh- so, what hasn't Natsu been told about this little deal? Who is this mysterious cloaked figure? And why on earth am I asking you all of these rhetorical questions? **

**I'm afraid, folks, you can't find out just yet! **

**Mwhaha :3**

**Anyway, I know the Natsu I was describing didn't instantly grab the chance to save Lucy, which may seem a bit out of character because he has always appears to put her first, or close to the mark. However, I thought he would consider the rest of his Nakama's safety as well- just so you know :)**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter- And don't forget to review! **

**..**

**..**

_**SHOUT OUT TIME!  
(Never done this before- it's all so new!)**_

_**StellaLuna24- you were my first review, whoo, thank you! I thought a more observant Natsu would be nicer, glad you thought so too :)**_

_**thejordanandhervices- I thought a spontaneous death would be better, as you phrased nicely, it gives more weight. Not everything happens for a reason, and I am happy you appreciated that **_

**_SnowDragonSlayerTasha- I have never seen the movie, but I shall give it a watch sometime! Thank you!_**

**_Lucy Queen Of The Stars, Lolibeagle (your picture is a beagle like your name!) & CraftyKeronian- It is always nice to know that people appreciate my writing efforts, thank you! I hope you liked the chapter :)  
_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Once again, your reviews, favs and follows are much appreciated :)**

**Onto the next chapter, this one is longer this time, so I hope you like it! Sorry for any grammar/ spelling mistakes. I have quickly skimmed the writing and corrected any, but I am away for the weekend and have left packing a bit late, but I wanted to update for you lovely people before I left. Enjoy the update :3**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_  
_You show me hell in the most beautiful light_

_~.~_

Breathing in sharply, the young Dragon Slayer suddenly shoots into a sitting position, shaking violently as he does. Tears are staining his flushed cheeks and an unexplainable cold tingling is slowly burning away from his extremities, leaving a disturbing sensation behind. Shakily, the man looks around at his surroundings, spying familiar walls and furniture, as well as the soft snores of a small, blue exceed sleeping soundly on the chair against the far wall.

He is in his home.

In his bed.

And he was asleep.

_Was all of that... Just a dream?_

Blowing out a long breath, Natsu runs his still trembling fingers through his rosy bangs, feeling his cold sweat against his skin as he does. Through the window, dim rays of grey light pool onto the wooden floor, signifying it is early morning. Closing his eyes briefly, the man rubs his face before opening them once more, as he does, his gaze falls onto the large pin board nailed to the opposite wall. The cork almost all but covered with papers and flyers from previous missions. A delicate bone necklace hangs from the left corner by a nail; a souvenir from Galuna Island, next to the fake Salamanders signature, suspended to the board by a small, thin dagger stabbed through the card.

Smiling slightly, heart beat finally returned to normal, the man looks upon the many memories he has made over the many years he has been at Fairy Tail. All individual yet equally amazing, littered across the board in a haphazard fashion. As his eyes travel across his memories on display, he suddenly freezes. His heart clenching as his gaze fixates on a piece of paper pinned directly in the centre off the board.

A picture Reedus had painted for him.

A picture of him and Lucy.

Sitting at their usual table in the guild.

Lucy with a strawberry milkshake.

Natsu presenting her with a job request.

The pairs cheeks dusted light pink.

Shining eyes.

Smiles.

Just like that, the pinkettes smile drops faster than a raindrop from the sky on a late autumn day. Averting his gaze quickly, he curses himself, balling his fists violently in an attempt to hold back the tears which are forcefully attempting to fall. Closing his orbs shut tight, his lip trembles in response to the longing feeling gnawing away in his chest. Inescapable.

_You should take it down, idiot. All it does is hurt you._

_But it is all I have left of her._

Growling under his breath quietly, Natsu flings his face into his pillow, dragging his covers back over his body as he does. He doesn't want to get up, or move at all. He wants to curl into a ball and wallow in self pity, away from the Lucy-less world he has to step into again and again, day after agonizing day. For the rest of his life. The thought crushes him every morning. Today is no exception. Burying himself deeper into the sheets, he attempts- in vain- to shut out the sunlight oozing into his room and seeping through his sheets. He just wants to stay huddled in a ball, alone.

But he knows that can't happen.

..

..

Dragging his feet along the gravel drive towards the Fairy Tail guild entrance, Natsu sighs heavily in defeat. In the end, he had relented and rolled out of his bed, before getting ready to face another aimless day. He was so uncaring, the pink haired man had even left his blue furred partner dozing lazily on the chair, and left for the guild alone. Wandering through the streets of Magnolia until the familiar stone structure came into view.

A gloomy aura hangs around Natsu, as it has everyday since the incident. As he reaches the large, old wood guild doors decorated with black iron, the Dragon Slayer comes to a halt, staring intently at the grains in the wood trying to find the will to push open the doors.

His home doesn't exactly feel like_ home_ any more. Without her, not much feels how it once did any more.

Finally, Natsu places his hand onto the wood of the door and pushes it open, bewildered to be met with a bustling guild hall filled with his Nakama; smiling, laughing and guzzling out of their beer cups. At the sight of cheery faces so whimsically going about their business, as if yesterday they weren't mourning the death of one of their family, Natsu's eyes widen and his mouth falls agape slightly. Stepping further into the guild, he shakes his head, believing that in his mournful states, he has become delirious. But he is not, there his Nakama is, living as thought Lucy is not dead.

_Have... Have they forgotten her?_

Sitting on one of the many guild table, Cana is nursing an entire barrel of beer, challenging Macao and Wakaba to a drinking contest in a slurred tone, laughing madly as she does. Cana has been so intoxicated since Lucy's death, she became unresponsive, simply drinking herself into an oblivion no one has pulled her from since.

Gray is quickly pacing from one corner of the guild hall to the next, progressively loosing clothes as he goes. Juvia scurrying behind him in his wake, hearts in her eyes and rambling about her undying love for the Ice Mage, which he dismisses quickly in a hiss the woman ignores, as if he had not told her to leave him alone. Months ago this interaction ceased, replaced with Juvia curling into Gray's arms as she cried into his shoulder, an action mirrored by the rain which, for a week straight after Lucy was returned to the guild in a casket, fell continuously over Magnolia in heavy sheets.

At her usual table, Erza is smiling as she eats a slice of strawberry cake, a dessert she has not touched in weeks, as her apatite evades her; afraid she will regurgitate any food she may consume due to the churning which rules over her body at every thought of her team mate.

Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, Elfman, Evergreen, Freed; everyone... Smiling... Laughing... The things they did before her death. Things they had not achieved after... Till now. But to exaggerated, too similar too how it was before. To sickening and unbelievable to the heart broken man still mourning the loss of Lucy.

Suddenly, something catches Natsu's attention from the corner of his eye, residing alone at the back of the guild hall. Turning his head, the Dragon Slayer stares directly at what had stolen his attention- a figure dressed in a full length black cloak with the hood pulled fully over their eyes, scythe at their side while they lean against the wall. Looking onto the rest of the people in the vicinity who seem oblivious to the person's presence.

At his thought, the figure turns their head to look straight at the Dragon Slayer, as if they had read his mind. The figure turning it's head allowing Natsu to note that a smirk contorts the persons face.

_I know that person... But... Who are the-_

"My, my, Natsu. Are you still sad over Lucy?"

At Mira's shocking question, Natsu tears his attention away from the intruder in the guild to find that he had unknowingly wandered across the guild hall towards the bar, into the eye line of the white haired bar maid smiling at him, wearing an expression unseen to the pink haired man for months. Eyes suddenly narrowing and anger boiling within the man, he clenches his firsts tightly. Seething.

"W-What?"

The white haired Take Over mage frowns in confusion at Natsu's sudden abrasiveness and the anger in his voice. Halting cleaning the mug in her hand, Mira replies, looking directly at the man before her.

"Are you still upset that Lucy didn't go on that mission with you to Balsam Village today? You looked-" The pink haired man looses track on the woman's voice, her words being drowned out by the beating of his heart, sudden and erratic drumming in his ears. His clenched fists loosening as his hands tremble as the world around him comes to a stop.

_Lucy is... Alive? _

_But, how... How can she still be-_

The image of the cloaked figure leaning against the wall comes to mind, the smirk twisting the person lips.

_'You can save her still.'_

Eyes widening, Natsu slowly lowers his gaze to his trembling hand. On his right hand pointer finger, a crimson cut tarnishes the skin, fresh, the skin surrounding the gash slightly red in colour. The memory of the cloaked figure and sudden blackness, the dark accompanied by an ongoing ringing sound that resented around his being before... Waking up this morning... In the past?

His heart clenches painfully in realization.

_'No one else will remember their previous incarnation, so to speak, but you.'_

_That's why they aren't mourning, why they all think Lucy is still alive... She is still alive... __Right now... __In Hargeon..._

_I can still save her! _

"-Natsu? Natsu! Are you oka-"

"I have to go, Mira!"

Turning on his heals quickly and pushing off of the front of the wooden bar for extra momentum, Natsu sprints away from the startled woman standing behind the bar as she watches the Dragon Slayer weave through the rest of his guild members who appear unaware of Natsu's sudden outburst.

Allowing a quick glance back to the far corner of the hall, Natsu finds the once occupied corner of the guild now empty. Frowning at the mysterious disappearance of the cloaked figure, the pink haired man looks forward once more just in time to slams his palms onto the towering doors, swinging them open and allowing him to break free from the stuffy room and into the open air. The wind whipping through his bangs as he sprints towards Magnolia's train station.

..

..

Sniffing the air, Natsu tries desperately to catch Lucy's scent in amongst the sea of smells which cloud the street. Remnants of people who had walked past hours before, their ordure slowly fading until soon it will be gone. The aroma's mixing into a fog of smells making it hard for his to find her refreshing scent.

"Where are you, Luce?"

The man questions quietly. Bumping into some of the few people walking the street at this late hour; a couple with looped arms. Not bothering to mumble an apology, the pink haired man steps backwards and whips his head to look up towards the main high street in Hargeon. The man Natsu had bumped into curses under is breath quietly, however, the Dragon Slayer ignores his harsh words as his frustration grows as the seconds leak away. Every minute leaving him more desperate than the last.

The light that slowly diminishes casts eerie shadows over the town, as the light lacrima's begin to flicker into life, lighting the streets in soft, yellow light. Natsu has been weaving through the streets of Hargeon for hours, searching for the blond haired Celestial Mage who, at this moment in time, is somewhere walking the streets.

Alone.

In danger.

As the light fades from the sky, the man's fear rises, leaving him jumpy and his limbs shaking as his desperation slowly becomes unbearable. Collapsing to the floor on his knee's, the Dragon Slayer rakes his fingers through his hair, pulling it as he does in order to keep in control of his raging emotions. They, however, get the better of him, bubbling up and overflowing in a wave of desperate anger which.

"Lucy?!"

**_CRACK._**

Breathing in sharply as a gun shot ripples through the still air of night, Natsu lifts his head in horror towards the direction the sound had come from. His heat stopping in his chest at the realisation that he may be too late.

"No..." Whispers, inaudible. Caught in the late evening wind which carries out to sea as he rises to his feet on shaking legs. "L-Lucy... Lucy!"

Shredding through the now all but deserted streets pooling in the lacrima light, the fire mage breathes heavily, trying to contain the tears which blur his vision as he runs. The world spinning around him as at every heavy foot fall after the other. Her smell suddenly prominent, no longer being clouded by the others as it had before, as if in his total and utter feeling of hopelessness, his Dragon senses enhanced, helping him find who he is chasing. The scary thing, however, which the man who's stomach is sinking with every breath in, is the undeniable scent of blood, mixed with the blonds fresh smell.

Skidding to a halt suddenly, Natsu looks down the alleyway he is along side, too petrified to move because of the sight which meets him upon his arrival.

_Lucy._

Laying on the floor taking pained, shallow breaths as a growing pool of blood surrounds her small frame. Bags with the contents spilling onto the cobble beneath her body slowly stain red, soaking in the liquid as it oozes from the wound in copious amounts from the blonds stomach. Small sobs hover out of the alley, meeting Natsu's ears and snapping him out of his catatonic state.

Rushing towards the woman, the pink haired man falls to her side within seconds, carefully lifting her up so she is in his arms.

"Lucy? Lucy talk to me, please."

"N- Nat-su?"

The blond struggles, opening her doe eyes slowly, only to reveal the once bright light which burned fiercely within them to be quickly sizzling away. Her skin is ghostly pale, and skin as cold as ice. Hugging her closer to him and raising the temperature around himself in order to encompass the young woman in his arms in a warmth, Natsu tries to calm his breathing. Push down the fear which shreds his nerves. The state of Lucy, however, as well as the stench of blood and tears, makes this task impossible.

"Stay with me, please, Lucy. Just stay away, I'll get you help."

"It's... It's o- okay..." The woman manages, smiling slightly despite the pain. As she stares into the onyx eyes of her pink haired partner, who's presence is of little concern to her as her thoughts muddle and blur, the fear which had consumed her, slowly diminishes. Along with any coherent thought... Apart from one.

Upon seeing her smile, Lucy notes how tears begin to slide down Natsu's face in quick succession. Pain sketched onto his sharp features. The knowledge that she has hurt the man she cares so greatly for paining her, far more than the wound which is slowly killing her is. "I have... I have to tell- you... Something important..."

The brown eyed woman manages, trying to hold down the wails of pain which are desperately trying to escape her trembling lips. Upon hearing her words, Natsu smiles back at her softly, pushing a stray strand of hair from her forehead soaked in sweat.

"What is it, Luce?"

"I..."

The blond starts, before stopping abruptly. Her breath releasing, but not followed by another. Head lulling to the side and coming to rest against Nastsu chest. For a spilt second, the Dragon Slayer waits for her to move again. Breath and blink and finish her sentence. Instead, a tear rips through his heart as he no longer hears hers beating.

Shaking the woman gently, the man trembles as a terror unknown to him before now takes over.

_It is one thing to hear that Lucy died. It is another thing to be with her when she does. _

"Lucy? Lucy? Please, Lucy speak to me! Help! Help me someone!"

The Dragon Slayer roars, franticly trying to shake the woman into conciousness, only to be in vain when she doesn't stir. Her eyes simply stare at him out of focus through their silent hue of emptiness.

Finally, the man slumps over in defeat, still clinging desperately to Lucy's unmoving body which oozes blood onto his clothes, as an ink pen will do to paper. Sobs overtake his body as an unfamiliar agony and deep emptiness unlike anything he has been feeling for the past one hundred days. It is worse. More hollow, and burning his insides as if the feeling were acid.

He is broken.

Well and truly, as he cradles the blond mage in his arms, not wanting to relinquish his grip on her lifeless body.

"Ninety-nine more tries, Natsu Dragneel."

A crisp voice cuts through the dark, the man's eyes raising from his fallen angel and upon the cloaked figure. The bringer of this feeling, the reason he no longer wants to breath. At that thought, a voice in Natsu's mind speaks, sweet and soft and reminding him of Lucy's.

_There's still time to save her._

Breathing out a jagged breath, Natsu carefully releases his grip on Lucy. Laying her on the ground gently, afraid that is he is any less cautious, she will smash into a thousand separate pieces as his heart feels like it has already done. Shuffling back, the man breaths slowly as the black swirling light returns and begins to weave it's away around his blood stained limbs. Stained in her blood.

As the white noise begins to deafen the Dragon Slayer and the darkness pull him under, he spares a final look to his beloved, laying on the floor before him with her orbs wide open to the starless sky.

Then it all goes black.

* * *

**So, one chance used, and nintry-nine to go- what do you think?**

**Review! :)**

**..**

**..**

_**SHOUT OUT TIME!  
**_**_PaperGanster- Thanks! Hope you enjoy the story to come :)_**

**_CraftyKeronian- I'm glad you understood where I was coming from, and I hope this chapter is long enough for you :)_**

**_SnowDragonSlayerTasha- Thank you for your support over PM, I hope this chapter lives up to expectations! _**

**_Lolibeagle- The name now makes sense! And I am afraid you will have to wait and see who this hooded figure is! Sorry! _**

**..**

**Till next time folks! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello :)**

**Thank you again for your reviews, it's lovely to read them all. I hope it is just as lovely for you to read my writing**

**The chapter is short again this week, (and as much as I hate it, I am not as happy with it as the last few) sorry about that, but I have quite a bit of work to do. And since my parents evening was a few days ago, my 'expected to do' work level has sky rocketed. Pfft, doing chemistry work on Christmas Day, as if _that's_ happening! Anyway, I digress- don't worry about the short chapter! It is building up to more long ones! **

**Anyway, before I bore you more, enjoy! :) **

* * *

_**Chapter Three**  
Where's the one I'm longing for?  
_

~.~

Violently vomiting into one of the many gutters that line the perfectly lain streets of Hargeon Town, Natsu shakes uncontrollably. Fighting with his limbs that threaten to crumple at any moment; the world seems nothing but a haphazard mess to the Dragon Slayer, as it appears to rock beneath his outstretched, calloused hands. Nails digging into the paved ground, acting as a metaphorical anchor; preventing him from collapsing to the ground into the foetal position. Slathered in blood. Her blood. Crimson. Staining his slightly tan skin in the evidence that she was in pain. That she gave up and slipped away.

Red hot tears, which burn his puffy cheeks despite his adopted dragon skin, stream down his flesh; as pale as Lucy's lifeless skin. Carving trails into his complexion, ones that will scar him forever- as every failed attempt so far to save the blond, has left his heart.

_I'm sorry, Lucy... __I let you die... Again..._

As the eight times before this incarnation, Natsu had once again failed in saving the Stellar Mage from her meaningless demise; following every action he had done in the last incarnation, as if the attempts were nothing more than a script he is forced to re-enact every time he tires to save the blond. Every act ending in vain, rivalling Othello, as the Dragon Slayers tragedy seems never ending. Her life on his fingertips yet just out of reach.

The same nauseous feeling brought about by the train carriages constant rocking which lulls him into a semi comatose state, followed by the tripping from the train before hurriedly rushing away from the train station. The blind searching through the slowly emptying streets, every aroma still lingering in the air, masking her unique smell as if trying to prevent him from finding his partner. The glaring of the lacrima lights follows, as they flicker into life, a sign that the inevitable is about to happen. That a single gun shot is going to ringing into the still, slightly chilled air of late evening. Stealing a life as it is given to the lacrima's suspended on wrought iron poles.

After the crack which forcefully rips through the air, is where all becomes a blur as a raw, instinctual trance enthrals the rosy haired man; intoxicated beyond coherent thought by grief and welling desperation at the knowledge that with every second that leaks into the past, Lucy's death draws nearer. That her blood is spilling from her body somewhere in the recesses of an alley way shrouded in darkness. So, Natsu starts to run. Disregarding his surroundings and following only his senses until finally, the turning draws closer revealing Lucy's body, spasming slightly as the paving beneath her slowly runs red.

In his distraught state, Natsu hadn't once registered his surroundings or even a name to identify his location after he had found Lucy. The only landmark to signify the place of her death being the towering wall beside her meekly body, and the every looming sky above. The thought is there- to identify something to help him find her before she has been shot- in the back of his mind, pleading with him to listen. However, at the smell of the blonds blood, the thought is abandoned, regardless of if the information his mind craves could save her from dying again. The mere indication that what has happened, is about to happen once more, overrides all as fear. Pure and utter fear, consumes him. Allowing for his greatest nightmare, to be lived. Relived. Over, and over.

_I'm not a mighty Fire Dragon Slayer, the Son of Igneel... He would be ashamed of me... I am weak... So weak... I've let you die... I let the woman I-_

"Ninety- one tries left."

His thoughts shattering like broken glass, Natsu snaps his head towards the cloaked figure leaning against a lamp post on the opposite side of the street, bathed in the dim light. The pink haired male growls lowly, glaring as the hooded individual gazes up at the overcast night above, leaving only their mouth and chin on display. Slightly pointed and pale skin. Lips plump and a light pink colour.

"You-"

"I." The figure mocks, finally looking towards the man who's clothes are soaked in his best friends blood, the remnants of vomit evident on his chin. Shaking their head slightly, the person looks back towards the sky, as if half lost in thought. Voice monotonous as the figure speaks. "Your attempts at saving Lucy Heartfilia bore me, Dragneel. So repetitive. The same every try. Maybe I should have left her dead, instead of granting you my gift. So far, you haven't been worthy of it."

The comment shoots through Natsu's chest like a bullet, the rising anger which had started to consume him suddenly subsiding; leaving instead a crushing sensation. A weak feeling.

"Lucy... I will... Save her-"

"Then prove it." The figure dead-pans, not bothering to give a second glance to Natsu, who's gaze is averted towards the ground, tears turning his eyes glassy. "She's surrounded by paper and ink before she enters that alleyway. Consumed in fantasies she dreamed of as a young child, when she was alone. That's where you will find her."

_Fantasies... __Paper, ink..._

Releasing a steady breath, the Fire Mage closes his eyes, allowing a single tear to roll down his cheeks as silently as the night. The cloaked person's words filling his mind; testing his ability to decipher riddles far better suited for an intellectual such as Levy McGarden. However, Natsu doesn't have the luxury of owning Levy's mind, instead, his strength. What Lucy's life is left to be retrieved with. The feelings of a determined Dragon Slayer, built more for fighting than mind puzzles. Yet dedicated to, in anyway, protect the blond.

Not wanting to look behind him and upon the alleyway Lucy lays in once more; hollow and cold, the young man concentrates his thoughts. A crackling, dark cocoon forming slowly and encompassing Natsu in the mist, which is accompanied by the now familiar, deafening noise of the abyss. Dragging him back through time as it warps and splinters, destroying the future that has yet to be written from this moment on a street in Hargeon.

* * *

**_Othello_- 'The Tragedy of Othello', a play which, as the name may imply, was a tragedy written by William Shakespeare. Othello, the play's protagonist, is manipulated and the love he has for his wife is twisted into a powerful, destructive jealousy leaving him, in the end crushed (So you get the reference)  
**

**Anyway!**

**Off to chance ninety! Let's see how that little hint affects Natsu's next try. Sorry if this wasn't the best chapter, but it is rather late *cough* _early_ *cough* in England and my dyslexia (Thank you auno correct, my first attempt at the word left me with 'dylexia') often gets worse the more tied I am, but I just wanted to update- who needs sleep anyways? (Me, but lets brush over than fact at this moment in time)**

**Don't forget to review people! Let's see if I can get another five, or maybe more reviews this time :)**

**..**

**..**

_**SHOUT OUT TIME!  
**_**_BakaSakka and _****_Jennstoppable_**- Thank you, I do try :) (Also, BakaSakka- love the name! So catchy!)

**_thejordanandhervices-Here is the update, and wow, I am not sure if I have made anyone cry with writing before! Thank you, and also sorry- the water works will keep coming :) _**

**_Lolibeagle- I love your questions, I just hate I can't answer them! :( But I must agree, that is a lot of chapters, and a lot of deaths to think up. I can't give you the actual answer, but I promise the more chapters, the more your questions will find answers! _**

**_Serenetwinkle- All the reviews for this story thus far have made me smile, but yours has made me the most so far. I am thankful you took the time to read my story and review, and for your words. I am planning to keep with this story, and I truly hope it lives up to your expectations. I am glad you like the plot idea, and my writing style- it is always lovely to know my work is appreciated. You also take care, and I hope you continue to like my story :)_**

**..**

**Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello :)**

**Thank you for your reviews, I love to read them all :)**

**Yaay for the Christmas holidays! Everybody say yay! I am officially out of school now, yet, I still have work to do. Ah well, it means that hopefully I will have more time for writing *fingers crossed* **

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter Four  
**Time escapes me_

_~.~__**  
**_

Resting his head onto the chilled, slightly scratched glass of the train carriage window, Natsu groans in pain once more as rumbles from the speeding wheels reverberate roughly. The Dragon Slayers complexion of a light, sickly green violently contrasts his rosy bangs, which are hanging over his heavily lidded eyes. A sheen of sweat sticking stray, pink strands of hair to his saturated forehead.

Swallowing dryly, Natsu moans as the train jolts suddenly. He wants so desperately to fall into sleep so that the painful churning in his stomach and taste of bile bubbling at the back of his throat, threatening to arise at any moment, will subside. Leaving him to travel as peacefully as humanly possible for a Dragon Slayer too on transportation.

_Well..._ Natsu laughs lightly, before covering his mouth with a trembling hand. Scrunching up his eyes as his head spins at the sight of the world racing by in nothing more than a blur of colours. _When Lucy would stroke my hair and let me put my head on her lap... That was the most comforting way to travel. Lucy is the best medicine for motion sickness... _

_She **was** the best medicine..._

Opening his eyes slowly, the fire mage furrows his brows. Frowning as he slowly realises- in his semi delirious state- how dark and sorrow filled the name 'Lucy' is slowly becoming; more so than before the mysterious mage had appeared to him with the proposition to save her life.

All of a sudden, Natsu shakes his head violently, causing him to wrench before gulping down the traces of vomit which had shot up his throat at both his sudden movement and that of the train.

_How can I possibly think like that? Lucy could never be anything bad. She is like sunlight... _

Natsu looks down at the worn leather of the seat he is occupying, clutching at his stomach as he does. Not only the rumbles of the train carriage causing his stomach to flip and twist in pain, but an unfamiliar feeling claiming his insides in an eruption of butterflies.

To have a chance to save Lucy is such a blessing. A chance to save the woman he-

"D-don't worry... Lucy." Natsu stutters, addressing the thin air in front of him. Struggling to make a small smile pull at the corner of his lips as his focus on the red leather wavers. "I'm coming... To save you, and I- I'm all... Revved up."

..

..

Running his finger through his already messy hair, the Dragon Slayer comes to a halt rather abruptly before heavily seating himself on the bench at his side. Groaning, the man rests his elbows on his knees as he pulls at his pink bangs roughly. Eyes tight shut. Scalp in pain. Cursing his intellect- or better- lack of it.

Natsu is a man of action rather than of intellect.

Yet, at this moment, intellect, opposed to action, is exactly what he needs.

_She's surrounded by paper and ink before she enters that alleyway. Consumed in fantasies she dreamed of as a young child, when she was alone. That's where you will find her._

The voice- distorted beyond recognition- rings through his mind. The riddle almost begging him to be solved, yet at the same time, taunting him with every word. As the cloaked mages voice seems to, every time they speak.

The key to decipher Lucy's whereabouts, in his finger tips, yet at the same time, in an unknown location somewhere in Hargeon.

"Come on, she needs me." The young man growls, relenting the tugging on his hair. Looking up, his gaze falls upon a fountain in the middle of the park square just to his left. The stone work a worn grey colour; aged, yet still an impressive piece of architecture. Water flowing from the top and landing with harmonic splashes into the pool bellow. Catching the last rays of light as the sky above turns shades of deep pink-red, the water glistens like crystal.

_I wonder if Lucy would have liked it here... If she has been here before... _

Shaking his head of thoughts which do not concern the riddle at hand, Natsu looks away from the fountain. Instead, observing the paving slabs beneath his feet. Time escaping him as for a while, the pinkette simply stares at the floor as the sky slowly darkens over head. "I need... Her."

Suddenly, the young man's charcoal eyes widen in shock at the words which had slipped from his lips. Biting his tongue, Natsu quickly gets to his feet before beginning to pace, once again pulling at his hair as the thoughts in his head jumble. Twisting and intertwining, any coherent thought slowly slipping away as images of the blond fill his mind. _Her eyes, that hair. Face. Skin. Body. Voice._

___Surrounded by paper..._

The figures voice, eerily empty, yet full in the same instant, echoes throughout his mind. As if a million secrets laden the hollowness. So far, and fake. Before becoming, much to the man's disgust, real.

"Didn't you have something to prove, Dragneel?"

Sparing a glance to the hollow sound, the Dragon Slayer looks upon the figure cloaked in midnight, perched on the side on the fountain, before narrowing his eyes. Looking away, to the ground, he continues his melodic steps.

_And ink..._

Ignoring his tormentors laughter, which rings out above the heavy patter of the water colliding in the fountain, Natsu tries to shun the infuriating cackling, and concentrate on the words in his head. The whispers. As the lacrima lights flicker into life around him.

_Fantasies she dreamed of as a young child..._

Slowing down, Natsu comes to a stop in the square, eliciting another cackle from the figure at the sight of the pink haired man almost frozen to the spot. Hair covering his eyes and his hands trembling, as he suddenly notices the artificial light painting the path bellow his feet.

"So, Dragneel." The person starts as far off, the sound of a gun shot ripples through the air. Constricting Natsu's breathing. Squeezing his heart. He know's what's coming next, a witty comment or remark. The fact he has failed, voiced by the darkness sitting idly on the edge of the fountain.

Yet, instead, her voice spoke this time. Sweet and like honeyed velvet. As if her hot breath was on his ear, sending an unfamiliar shiver to ricochet down Natsu's spine. An image of a golden waterfall cascading down snow white shoulders, defined collar bones and lips. Plump, the colour of light, spring roses. Glistening... Enticing... Speaking.

_When I was alone._

"Where is her savio-"

"Books."

"Huh?"

Looking up with a determined gleam in his onyx eyes, Natsu looks upon the cloaked body.

Shadows begin to slink around the Dragon Slayer. Seeping from the ground and gathering from the near by shadows cast upon the ground before climbing up his legs. Wrapping around them and rising until they have encased his chest, along to the tips of his fingers. Swirling higher, ready to enclose his head and drag him back into the past. Where he wishes to go. Any time, any place. As long as Lucy was in his life.

"Lucy was at a book store." He states rather confidently, though inside he is breaking. His heart aching to hold the blond in his arms, when she is not on the brink of death. When her blood will not stain his skin and her heart will keep beating in that odd, rather erratic pattern. When he can see her smile and it is not strained and pain filled.

Darkness surrounds him. Yet, at the same time, browny- amber eyes come to mind. "And I am going to save her."

* * *

**_Did anyone notice that where Natsu was sitting in Hargeon Park, is where Lucy was sitting in the first episode of Fairy Tail, when she was reading Sorcerers Weekly? Kind of funny Natsu wonders if she has been there before, and she has, just years before _**

**Anyways!**

**That was chance 90, lets see where chance 91 takes Natsu. I think a nice Christmas themed chapter for you lovely people next time, as your gift from me, so look out for that! It will be up before/ or on Christmas.**

**Now, I have seemed to run out of time to talk, if I don't stop typing, I will be late for work! But don't forget to review! **

**..**

**..**

_**SHOUT OUT TIME!  
**_**_I don't have time for my shout out this time! But I promise, next time will be a double shout out!_**

**..**

**Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey**

**So, here is my little (It's the longest chapter of the story so far!) Christmas present to all of my readers, I hope you like it! It's a fluffy Omake, and a little more upbeat :)**

**Without further adieu, enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**  
_Memories of Christmas time with you w__ill just kill me if I'm on my own_

_~.~_

As the darkness flakes from Natsu's body, flying away like ash from a fire, it dissipates into the air. The white noise which had washed over the man, drowning his hyper sensitive ears in a drawn out, high pitched ringing, finally subsides, leaving nothing put the sounds of a world once passed to reach him. Slowly, the pink haired man opens his eyes, expecting to be met with the contents of his home; where he has always awoken when ready to try and save Lucy from the grips of death. However, the sight before him is quite the polar to what he expects to see.

Delicate, chalky snow is cascading from the sky above, which is dyed an impossibly deep purple. The flakes creating a blanket across every surface possible, painting the view a sparkling white. The unexpected scene is accompanied by a freezing wind which ruffles the Fire Dragon Slayers hair, causing him to raise his body heat slightly in order to nullify the effects of the biting cold on his skin.

For a moment, Natsu does nothing more than stand in the soft assault of frozen water and take in the sight around him, bewildered.

_Why am I here?... Where am I? **When** am I?_

The mans confused train of thought, however, is interrupted by the sound of blaring Christmas songs and drunken laugher, only now being noticed. The sounds are only slightly muffled by the large wooden doors of Fairy Tail, which Natsu is met with upon turning and staring at the large guild building behind him.

Blinking, the pink haired man takes a tentative step towards the doors before pushing them open, being instantly met with waves of sound and the wooden floor of the guild hall vibrating under his feet at the sheer loudness of the music playing. The thick stench of alcohol clouds the air, while bright green and red fairy lights flash above the dancing and chatting guild members.

The sight of guild partying- smiles, laughing, dancing; not a care in the world- although seen and experienced thousands of times before, is a foreign sight to him. Natsu had to live through a three month gap of a depressed aura encompassing the guild. Not many smiles being broken in that point, let alone parties.

The knowledge that every one of these people around him are unaware that anything amiss is going to happen, for him, _has_ happened- ten times in a row- sends a jealous feeling through him. However, it is quickly forgotten by the feeling of déjà vu. The nostalgia pulls at the Dragon Slayer as he watches the scene before him, like watching a childhood video.

Stepping further into the guild hall and allowing the door to swing shut behind him, shutting out the cold, Natsu first looks at the front of the grand guild hall, which is decorated in tinsel and steamers. On the stage a large, pine tree is standing, decorated in an arraignment of ornaments and lights. The top of the tree adorned by a golden Fairy Tail symbol, which is glowing slightly in the dimmed lights. Shining above every 'fairy' in the room.

Standing by the door, Natsu looks out upon his Nakama, each of whom are dressed up in anything from bright red Christmas hats to elf costumes. Snowmen to reindeer's, or simply in an attire suitable of passing for being related to Christmas.

Well, with the exception of Gray who, as usual, is dressed in nothing but his boxers. Although, even they have a christmasy theme- as if the Ice Mage had predicted his lack of clothing- being printed with holly leaves and mistletoe. Something which Juvia appears to be taking the wrong way... A _very_ wrong way, as she chases the Ice Mage with hearts in her eyes. Gray's screeches of protest and how perverse the Water Mage is causes a laugh to want to bubble up from within Natsu, as it had done in another incarnation. He remembers the whole spectacle.

In the far left of the guild hall, huddled around a table with mugs in hand, Lisanna and Elfman sit with the Raijinshū. The youngest of the Strauss siblings talking away happily while her brother sits quietly. His features painted a deep red as he spares quick glances at Evergreen, who's face is just as heated as she glares at him. Her expression angry, as if they have just fought. In hindsight, however, having seen this sight before, Natsu notices the embarrassment behind the blushes. That opposed to anger, the heated cheeks are perhaps being caused by affection, hidden behind a stony façade.

On the dance floor area, Wendy is swaying to the music along with Romeo, the pair blushing heavily as they avoid each others gazes. From afar, Macao and Wakaba are smirking at the dancing pair with knowing looks. Alongside the two youngsters, Levy and Gajeel are also dancing. Both wearing masks of disbelief at the position they have found themselves in, yet, neither one of them willing to relinquish the moment as they continue to move in time with one another.

The result of Cana's drinking competition, proposed earlier in the evening, is still noticeable. Many of the pink haired Dragon Slayer's Nakama- those of whom either brave, or stupid enough to accept the drunks challenge- are still unconscious on the floor dribbling, or dancing along with Vijeeter to the blaring tunes.

Yet, amongst them all, the one person the man wants to see most- from the bottom of his being to the recesses of his bones- is no where in sight.

"Why am I here?" The pinkette mumbles to himself, as he watches his friends party- keeping a keen eye peeled for Lucy as he does. Regardless of the joy and longing pulling at his mind, begging him to join in with the celebration after such a long time residing in a guild filled with misery, a feeling of ambivalence weighs down his excitement. Guilt. Confusion. Apprehension? "I didn't want to be here."

"But you did."

Flinching slightly in shock, Natsu looks to his right to see the figure. The inky frame gazing out upon the guild, as Natsu had been minutes before. Stuttering slightly at the mages sudden appearance, the man answers.

"N- no I didn't. I was going to go back and save Lucy. I know where she is now."

"You can say you wanted to return to the morning of her death all you like, Dragneel. But your heart spoke differently. It wished to return to a time when Lucy Heartfilia was alive, and under no threat of death." Looking directly at the man, the figure cocks their head slightly. Face still shrouded by the shadow created by the hood. "So here you are."

Knitting his brow together, the Fire Mage opens his mouth to reply, only for any retort to be quickly forgotten as gold flashes in his peripheral vision, before disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared. Turning his head quickly in the hopes of seeing Lucy, he is instead met with no such woman. Only the rest of his guild to caught up in the festivities to notice the frustrated Natsu by the guild doors. Glancing back, expecting to see the figure, the man is met with no one. Only thin air.

Frowning at their disappearance, Natsu scans the room for the mysterious figure, or a hint of blond. As he does, however, he spots Erza sitting at the bar, dressed in an elf costume, with red and green stripped stocking adorning her legs. Opposite her is Mirajane, who has red ribbons interlaced into her long white hair. In the Titania's hands is a small, carefully wrapped box with a large, dark blue silk bow around it. Confusion is evident on her face as she simply stares at the gift, Mirajane smiling at the red head while placing a mug on the counter next to the box.

_Maybe they'll know where Lucy is._

Quickly, Natsu approaches the two women at the bar. Their conversation clear to his ears, yet no attention being paid to what is being said. All the man is interested in is the beautiful blond he is seeking. Reaching the bar, the man calls Mira. Deciding against addressing the crimson haired woman as she finally decides to rip the wrapping paper, keeping the present- and giver- a mystery from her.

"Ara, Natsu, merry Christmas! What can I get you?"

"Nothing, Mira. I was just wondering if you have seen Lucy?"

"Lucy? Hmm." Tapping a finger to her lips, while appearing far off in thought, she suddenly answers. Looking back to the pink haired man while smiling. "She was with Cana last I knew, which probably means she's-"

"Miiiira-san!"

At the sound of her voice, as sweet to the ears as syrup is to the tongue, a cataclysmic reaction begins with Natsu. His heart pounding within the confines of his chest as his breathing hitches. The feeling of a million butterflies taking flight in his stomach. The sensations consuming the young man.

"-most likely drunk."

The white haired bar maid finishes, looking over Natsu's shoulder and sighing at, who his scenes inform him to be, Lucy. From beside him, he catch a blushing Erza look up from her present, and towards the Celestial Mage also. Her brow furrowing in worry.

"Oh dear."

Gulping, Natsu collects himself before tuning to look upon the woman he is longing to see while not in danger. Not dying;_ safe_.

At the sight of Lucy, Natsu feels as if his heart has stopped within his chest. The curvaceous woman is being hugged by a crisp, white dress which ends mid thigh. Strapless and sweetheart. Her waterfall of brilliant, blond hair hangs loose, curling slightly at the end. Large, feathered angel wings are held to her back by straps which blend almost perfectly with the supple flesh of her shoulders. A silver halo adorning her head.

Her cheeks are slightly flushed from the alcohol, eyes heavy yet still shining in the fairy lights. A small, cute smile gracing her face and head slightly cocked to the side.

_Ethereal. _

_She looks so ethereal... Like an angel..._

"Lucy..."

"My, my, Lucy. You're a bit drunk. Maybe you should call it a night?"

Laughing, the blond shakes her head playfully. Her movements captivating Natsu, causing heat to rise in his cheeks as her bust bounces slightly. The smile on her lips widening and eyes so alive; shining brightly, opposed to the hollowness they inherited in the alleyway.

"Nope! I am just fine! I want to party longer!"

"I insist, Lucy." At the sudden hardness in the Take Over Mage's tone, Lucy simply gulps. Nodding quickly before averting her gaze to the floor, like a scolded child. Turning to the pink haired young man, currently entranced by the Stellar Mage, Mira addresses Natsu, snapping him from his captivity. "Natsu, would you make sure Lucy gets home safely?"

"O-of course!"

Approaching the intoxicated blond, who is swaying gently from side to side, Natsu takes her wrist gently, looking her in the eyes as he does. A warm smile comes to her face as she looks at him, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Natsu."

Mumbling his name, she steps forward slowly, following the pink haired mans lead towards the big guild doors. On the second step, Lucy stumbles. Yelping slightly as her footing fails under her. However, instead of hitting the floor in an unceremonious manner, the young mage instead feels warm arms, lifting her from her feet. Looking up, she spots pink bangs, smiling contently as drowsiness sets in.

Blushing heavily, Natsu holds Lucy close to his chest before nodding back to Mira and Erza- who's face has turned a stark pink as she looks upon her present. Heading towards the guild doors with a semi-concious Lucy snuggling into his embrace, Natsu catches part of the Requip and Take Over Mages conversation. Smirking at the way the Titania stutters before the guild doors shut behind him and Lucy.

"You know, Erza, the blue of the ribbon on the present is the same shade as Jellal's hair. You don't think it's a clue to who sent you the gift, do you?"

"W- w- what?!"

..

..

Above them the sky is a black curtain, littered with diamonds which illuminate the night sky. Snow is still softly twirling to the ground, like ballet dancers, and the ground is crunching with every step that Natsu takes along the snow covered canal edge. The evening silent besides from the crunching of his steps and the quiet splashing of the canal water as it ripples in the wind.

As he walks, the Dragon Slayer gazes down upon the angel in his arms, smiling contently as she relishes in the warmth that the man is emitting. A small gesture in order to keep the woman from getting cold. Thinking back to the first time he had lived this night- Late Christmas Day and Early Boxing Day morning- Natsu smiles slightly at the opportunity he has been given. The first time around, the man had also been drunk, thus in no state to get the blond home. Instead, Gray- being one of few mages still aware of his surroundings under the influence of alcohol- had accompanied Lucy home. When Natsu had discovered that fact the following morning in his first incarnation of this evening, he had felt a streak of jealousy run through him. Of course, he had worn that out of himself, fighting with Gray over Boxing Day lunch in the guild.

Slowing as he reaches his destination along Strawberry Street, the pink haired man prepares himself to leap into Lucy's apartment through her window, before halting at the said woman's soft words.

"If you put me down, Natsu, I can get my keys."

Nodding, Natsu does as instructed, carefully placing Lucy's feet onto the ground so she can stand on her own. The freezing, early Boxing Day air appears to have sobered the woman up, however, only slightly, as she sways as she attempts to get her key into the lock. Cursing quietly as the key evades it's destination. After a moment, Natsu leans across Lucy and places the key in for her. Wary of the cold weather and the thin clothing the woman is sporting.

"There we go."

At his hot breath against her ear, Lucy blushes a deep red, looking up to face Natsu. Their noses an inch apart, eyes locked on one another and body's brushing against each other. After a second of gazing into her chocolate brown eyes, doe like and imploring, Natsu suddenly realizes his proximity to Lucy. His chest pushed against the blonds, as his hand still holds onto the key he had slipped into the lock. Her feet, the right one placed in-between his, the left, next to his right foot.

He can hear her heart beating behind her rib cage; the odd, erratic pattern he has longed to hear for so long. Her smile, small and embarrassed but not pain filled and strained. Her skin, glistening like the snow under the stars and not stained red from the blood she is loosing.

_Eyes... I could get lost in those eyes... _

"Natsu..."

Lucy whispers, her gaze lifting to above where the pair are standing out of the snow, under the porch of her apartment building. Following her gaze, Natsu spots what is causing the blond to blush so brilliantly. A small bunch of mistletoe, tied to the top of the porch by a silky, pure white ribbon, is situated directly above the pair.

"Mistletoe."

The pink haired man mouths, eyes widening suddenly at the remembrance of the tradition when two people find themselves under the mistletoe.

_Kiss. _

Gulping, Natsu lowers his gaze back to Lucy's, which has been trained on his reaction the whole time. For a moment, the pair simply blink at each other, ignoring the wind which has picked up and the snow tumbling from the sky. Only focused on each other; the way Lucy's orbs turn amber the closer to the centre of the iris, and how Natsu's bangs are blowing gently in the wind that whistles by, the strands more a shade of salmon than pink.

Steadily, Lucy begins to lean in, allowing her eyes to flutter closed as she does. Her nimble fingers holding the Dragon Slayers scarf as she does. On an unknown instinct, Natsu follows suit; cupping the Stellar Mages cheek while allowing his other hand to slip from the key and onto Lucy's waist. As his eyes close, his heart beat increases. A sudden sense of nervousness twisting his stomach, causing his hands to tremble slightly.

Natsu had fought vulcans and dark guilds. Dragons and their slayers. Even survived Acnologia's attack on Tenrou Island. Yet now, leaning in to kiss the Celestial Mage he had waited one hundred days too get the chance to see again, and even longer to see safe and smiling, he is more afraid than he has ever been in his life.

The battle against the rising heat in his cheeks, the flutter in his chest. Natsu is a man of action, and fighting. But this, this feeling and the butterfly wings overthrows the great Salamander, as he succumbs to the sudden feeling of his lips on Lucy's. Brushing her soft lips slowly with his own sending a heat unlike anything he has ever known to surge through his body.

After a moment, the pair pull apart slightly, breathing. The blond laughs breathlessly, yet happily, eyes gleaming and alight. Checks flushed. Teeth showing as she grins.

Entranced, Natsu places both hands against the blonds cheeks before pulling her in for another kiss. This time less innocent, as the pink haired man trails his tongue along Lucy's lower lip. While his eyes are closed, the blonds are open for a moment in shock, before she melts into him. Closing her eyes. Allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth, and hers into his.

_Her taste. _

_Her smell. _

_Look. _

_Feel. _

_Heart._

In this instant, undeniably bewitched by the blond, Natsu realises that this sensation, this _feeling_ in his chest, is something he wants to keep. Is the reason he agreed to the dark mages deal. So he can spend every waking moment like this, feeling this heat in his chest and cheeks, for Lucy. Only Lucy.

Yet, at this realisation at just how much Lucy means to him, Natsu can't help but feel dejected.

_If I stays too long here, I'll never want to leave, and I have too... I know where Lucy is now, I have to go and save her... Then I can have this, without the fear of knowing that she is going to be..._

While kissing the blond, his hands now placed around her waist, hugging her closer to him, Natsu calls upon the shadows. The darkness slinking around him as he kisses Lucy. White noise washing over him, signalling the end to his embrace and intimacy with the Celestial Mage. But Natsu is not willing to relinquish this moment just yet, even while being encased by the darkness that will erase this moment from every occurring. Ever being real, for anyone but him.

_Lucy, I lov-_

Like a shadow cast by the sun that fades when the moon reins the sky, Natsu melts away. Dragged into the abyss, away from a Christmas that now never existed.

* * *

**A bit cliché, I know, but-**

**1) Ooh, naughty Juvia ;)**

**and**

**2) Aaaw, Natsu! :(**

**Chance 11 up, 88 too go! (Sorry, made a little 'boo boo' on chances left in the last chapter end writey thing!)  
****So, what do you think? Even Natsu on a quest to save Lucy deserves a little break for Christmas, and I couldn't think of a sweeter way to go about it :3 **

**Anyway, there was an early Christmas present too all of you, I hope you liked it!  
Also, as a another side, I.O.U later present, I have decided that if I get to over 100 reviews, for every person who's review is a '00' number- basically 100, 200 (if I get there), etc... I don't quite know what that trend is called again, I dropped maths for a reason! *All hail the photography I picked up instead*- that person can choose the theme for the following chapter (Terms and conditions now on my wall for that, haha :))  
But yes, I have seen other people do it, so, I decided in the jolly spirit of Christmas, I will make that a thing too :) **

**Until next time everyone, whether you celebrate Christmas or not, I hope you enjoy the season!**** _Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! _**

**As a Christmas present for me, why don't you press the review button and drop me a comment? ;)**

**..**

**..**

_**SHOUT OUT TIME! (X2)  
**_**_PaperGanster- Chapter 4: I hope this cuddling made Natsu seem happier! I feel mean making Natsu so sad! And thank you :)  
Chapter 5: Thank you for you noticing the reference too! Here is your update, and it is not an almost save, but one of them is coming soon ;)_**

**_Lolibeagle- For the laziness of logging on is to great: If you have gotten the answer by chapter five, you are amazingly smart. Though, I am sure you are smart anyway :) And yep, author with dyslexia, and nope it is not easy at all. I have to be extra careful when writing. But I don't mind the extra work, I love writing so much!  
And for the laziness of logging of not winning: I am glad you liked the reference and I know! Haha, it's a lot of deaths and chances to think up, so some may skip over. But don't worry, there are 88 to go so it won't go by too fast! :)_**

**_NyAnCaTX3-Maybe, maybe not- it does__ kind of look that way. But maybe that is the trick? Haha, well, I was no help there. Wait and find out :D_**

**_Llaelien- Thank you! Here is your update, and I guess sad is what I am aiming for. Except this chapter... Okay, maybe this chapter to a little bit sad, but also fluffy. Enjoy the story to come! :3_**

**..**

**Till next time folks!**

**Have a brilliant week! :3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

**To start off with, I am very sorry that it has taken me longer to update than usual. The weather in Britain isn't ideal, resulting in my internet being down. But I guess the weather hasn't been good pretty much anywhere recently- I hope you all are safe and well!**

**Anyway, to start, I have mocks next week and 6 weeks worth of photography work crammed into under a week that needs to be done... Yay! *Sarcasm* so updates will be a bit slower, I'm sorry for that :\**

**Next, this chapter isn't as long as the last one, as always, it is building to a bigger, more action packed chapter- and we all love those!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

_It seems I've been running in the wrong direction_

~.~

"Book stores... You want to know where the_ book stores_ in Hargeon are?"

A rather bewildered, petite, blue haired bookworm asks the pink haired Dragon Slayer standing beside the table she is sitting at. The book she had been reading now laying open flat, besides the empty glass of orange juice she had been drinking.

When Natsu had burst into the guild, kicking open the door with a loud slam while heaving, as if he had been running a mile a minute, Levy McGarden had thought nothing of it. Dipping her head back into her thick paged book once more after looking up briefly to see who had entered the guild. Fairy Tail's resident pyromaniac was notorious for loud, door shattering entries into the guild, so his sudden appearance was not out of the ordinary.

However, said pyromaniac sprinting and almost tripping over his own two feet to get to her table as quickly as possible, before demanding to know the location of every book story in Hargeon town... Now, _that_ is not ordinary.

Face scrunched in thought, the bookworm muses to whether the man before her has ever even read a book in his life. More times than one he has gotten both him and her best friend, Lucy, into a predicament after incorrectly reading the job description of a mission. So why he is now asking her the location of book stores is making her curious; even more so as to why he wants to know where book stores are in Hargeon.

"Yes! Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well..."

The woman starts before trailing off, thinking of a way to word her disbelief at the fact that of all people, Natsu Dragneel wants to know about books, without offending her Nakama.

After a few minutes of silence, the young man huffs. Running his fingers through his hair frustratedly, he glances to the clock behind the bar before pulling a face close to desperation.

"Look, Levy, can you help me or not? I just thought you would be the one person most likely to know about book stores there."

"What about Lu-chan?"

At this, Natsu visibly pales, his eyes saddening as a wince becomes visible on his face. To this, Levy cocks her brow, aware of the Dragon Slayers sudden discomfort and melancholy aura, yet the reason unbeknownst to her.

_Perhaps it has something to do with Lu-chan? I wonder what happened?_

"Lucy... She, urm..."

"Don't worry, Natsu, I can help you."

"Really? Thank you, Levy!"

Natsu suddenly perks up, a glint of hope shining brightly in his deep, dark onyx eyes.

"Yes, now you better be listening, there are quite a few."

..

..

Pacing impatiently outside of the Hargeon public library, Natsu runs his fingers through his pink bangs, further misplacing his already messy strands of hair. Frustration wells up within the Dragon Slayer as the sky over head darkens; an inky, dark hue invading and over throwing the light sky that once reined. The ever looming bringing to life of the lacrima lights drawing the death of his partner closer, with every pace he takes. Every breath, and maddening thought of the blond woman he longs so desperately to have found the correct location of.

The building before the man- illuminated beautifully by the setting sun dipping behind the brickwork, casting the weather worn stone in an exuberant orange glow- Natsu determined, is one of the four locations that Lucy could be at before stepping into that fateful alleyway, not long from now. Of course, the pinkette's intention is to do anything in his power to prevent that 'fateful' decision on his partners part, from ever occurring in the first place.

Grumbling curses under his breath while seething in obvious anger, Natsu stops walking circles into the pavement in front of the library and turns to look upon the iconic building. If the fact that- for a small fishing town- Hargeon was home to four book stores and a public library located on opposite sides of the town wasn't enough, the fact that the uptight librarian had practically thrown Natsu from the library upon his entry was the cherry on the metaphorical cake.

Of course, the Dragon Slayer had seen nothing wrong with kicking open the doors to the said building before bellowing Lucy's name. Running towards one of the many isles of books, knocking a fairly large pile over in the process, causing thuds and paper rain to disrupt the previously silent library. All eyes had been on the mage as the old librarian, wearing a high bun of white hair and lips pursed tightly with annoyance evident across her features, stormed from behind the front desk. The short, slightly hunched back woman had grabbed Natsu by the ear violently before he could take another step, and dragged him as he yelped to the library door. Lecturing him on the library rules and common courtesy with every step before, with a surprising amount of strength, she hauled the Dragon Slayer out of the door, causing him to tumble down the steps leading to the street.

_Stupid, old library lady, throwing me out like that. She was scarier than Erza..._

Ego sore from being forcefully removed from the library by a woman who looked as old as Master Markarov, Natsu decided to not try and enter the library again. Noticing the glares the puckered lipped lady would throw at him through one of the windows every time she stalked past it.

"You aren't here, are you, Lucy? You would be out by now..."

Anger still welling within him as the librarian steps out of the library, locking the door behind her before sparing a last glare to Natsu as she waddles in the direction- he can only assume- is to her home, the pink haired man feels his fists clenching.

Despite the fact that the library, a place Levy had suggested- her assumption being that Natsu would be more likely to read a book if he didn't have to pay for it- was the last place on his list of places he thought Lucy to be at, he came anyway. There is still a slim chance that this is where she had been, no matter how unlikely it seems. The Dragon Slayer had told himself upon arrival at the archaic building that he had to accept that his blond partner would most likely not be here. Yet, although the previous assumption that he had come to terms with that fact, now he is furious.

Angered by the fact that, regardless of the clue he had been given, he hasn't found Lucy.

Any moment now, when the Lacrima lights come alive, she will die.

_I don't want to be here to hear the gunshot, I don't want to hear her die..._

Looking to his left as the sun dips fully behind the horizon, extinguishing the orange flicks of light that had been cast upon the library, Natsu see's the figure. Standing. Lurking, in the shadows as the lights come to life. Scythe in hand and head cocked slightly to the side as they observe him becoming entombed in shadow. Wrapped in darkness until the eerie smirk on the figures pale lips dissipates from his vision. His existence in this incarnation, as well as the chance itself, is nothing more than a shadow that melts into the darkness.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the late update! **

**I know this isn't the best chapter, but my computer is going in for repairs and I wanted to finish this before it did**

**..**

**..**

_**SHOUT OUT TIME!  
**_**_wisdom-of-me- That is an interesting idea, and I will admit I considered it. So maybe you will be seeing it later, and I promise if I do, it will be a tear jerker! Thank you, I hope you continue to love the story :)_**

**_TandK4ever- Here is your update and haha, I seem to be making a lot of people cry! Thank you for your support, I hoped you liked the update! _**

**_Lolibeagle- Thank you, it's nice to know my persistence pays off, that made me smile! And I loved writing that chapter! And thank you, adorable was what I was aiming for! _**

**_NyAnCaTX3- The figure is a sneaky one, and that is also a possibility, maybe, I hope you enjoyed the update :)_**

**_Llaelien- Agreed :( Thanks for the support! _**

**_SnowDragonSlayerTasha- Mine was too while I was writing! I don't usually like clichés, but romance for the win! Maybe there will be some more romance soon- thoughts? :3_**

**_To the Guest- Thank you, it's nice to know people like my writing style, but if you wouldn't mind, could you elaborate what you mean by it is not right for this story? Any constructive criticism would be good to help me get better :)_**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_Don't forget to review! _**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**Sorry it has taken me a while to update. So, lets see, last chapter the late update was due to the weather, and this time I was ill. Like, in and out of hospital and the doctors and on medication that makes you hit the roof, ill. It was pretty horrible, I mean, until I hit the roof. Haha, brilliant January 2014, right?**

**Anyway, to the update! Short chapter, but the next one is a biggie- yay!**

**I regret that it has only been looked over quickly, so please excuse any grammar/ spelling mistakes, I just wanted to get a chapter out. The next one will be properly checked! **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven  
**The darkness gets bigger**  
**_

_~.~_

Breathing heavily as a sheen of sweat begins to form on his forehead, sticking his salmon bangs to his slightly tan skin and irritating his onyx eyes, Natsu races through the streets. Paving flooded in rays of deep reds and golds, as the shadows stretching across the floor become longer with the setting sun. Sandaled feet clapping against the stones, echoing throughout the emptying streets, off of the shop fronts.

Passing a gabble of shoppers, carrying large bags filled with clothes and various other trinkets while engaging in mindless chit chat, the Fire Mage frantically skids to a stop, earning a stare from the passers by before they go back to their conversations. Gulping before wiping his sleeved forearm across his brow, Natsu whips his head quickly between the street signs. Racking his memory for the last of the four book stores Levy had told him about, four incarnations previous.

After the library, Natsu had proceeded to another life, waiting for his blond partner at the next location Levy had provided to him- a large, almost fully glass fronted shop. The name of the establishment was painted onto a wooden plaque, which hung from a bricked section of the front of the shop, just above the door. '_Asuna Books_'. However, as with the library, Lucy had not been there when the store closed; the only people emerging from the doors as the lacrima lights turned on being the couple who ran the store. The gunshot had sounded not long after the click of the key turning in the bookstore lock had reached Natsu's sensitive ears. The couple; a tall, dark haired man with his hand wound around a shorter, long, light auburn haired woman's waist, had turned in the direction the sharp sound had originated. Their momentary bewilderment allowing the Dragon Slayer enough time to evaporate into the darkness, unnoticed.

That attempt had been followed by waiting by a rundown, musky smelling store on the outskirts of the town. The precarious structure, named '_Rackety Reads_', had annoyed the pinkette greatly. Rather than- as the name implied- and assault on the ears, the stench from the store was enough to drive the Dragon Slayer from waiting for Lucy inside. Much unlike the slight acidic, vanilla smell Natsu had come to know most books possesed, this store oozed a sour-sweetness, fake and far too pungent. As before, Lucy had not been there, leaving Natsu to clench his fits and disappear.

"Which way? Come on, come on..."

Natsu mutters to himself, trying to calm the heart frantically beating within his chest. Breathing raggedly, he unknowingly flicks his eyes to a tall, wrought iron lacrima light to his left, praying for time to be on his side. Sweat running down his temple.

_This time... This time I know where Lucy is... Where she has to be..._

_I can save her..._

_I will save you._

Twenty minutes ago, the penultimate bookshop on the list that the blue haired bookworm had provided him with, closed early. When the short, plum coloured haired woman with a multitude of piercings in her ears, stepped from the store apologizing to the pink haired man, but the bookstore was closed, Natsu wasted no time heading in the direction of the last location.

As he whirls on the balls of his feet, frustration almost at its tipping point, Natsu spots a sign protruding from a building side in his peripheral vision. Swaying gently in the sea breeze, which has a salty tinge, the sign reads- in bold, mahogany coloured print- '_Dog Ears_'. Not something Natsu knows the meaning of, but recalls Lucy mentioning during conversations about the hardback bound novels with Levy. How Lucy hated them in books, always complaining about them ruining their condition. Yet, Levy would almost always comment on the blonds habit of making them.

_She's was such a weirdo... An amazing, wonderful weirdo..._

Lost in his nostalgia for a moment, the pink haired mage misses the jangle of the bookstore door opening as a woman steps into the street, only snapping back to reality as a flash of gold hair flicks into the corner of his vision followed by a familiar aroma meeting his nose.

"Lucy..."

Heart fluttering in his chest whilst a twisting rules his stomach, Natsu greedily takes in the sight of his voluptuous blond partner sporting a short, deep purple skirt and tight white strap top. Legs adorned by black calf boots. Hair let loose to flow around her shoulders. Not her usual attire, yet the Dragon Slayer appreciated the attire nonetheless. Wistfully speaking her name not nearly loud enough for her to hear his call.

For a second, he simply stares at her movements; as if she were prey, and he was a mighty dragon in search of a feast. Until her form slips away from sight, down into the darkness of the alleyway down the street from '_Dog Ears_'. That is when a crash of remembrance invades Natsu's mind. His frantic running in his first attempt to save her. The haze of adrenaline of fear clearing slightly, giving light to the ruite he has run before. Travelled to find her.

The pieced together memory shattered as a lean, darkly dressed figure, edgily looking down the roads while a large bag in hand, enters the alleyway moments after Lucy.

"Lucy!"

Hollering, Natsu sprints across the distance between him and the shop as his fear once again spikes sky high. The lull of calm quickly leaving him- his momentary disarmament thrown aside at his partners unknowing danger. Overhead, the lacrima lights beginning to burn as his feet hit the floor, spurring his speed and panic.

_This is it. _

_That was him. _

_He killed her._

_Lucy._

_Lucy..._

_Lucy!_

Reaching the mouth of the alleyway, Natsu charges into the darkness after both Lucy and her killer without a second thought. His determination extending past his rash charges into previous fights in missions passed. Lighting his fist into a brilliant blaze, he watches as Lucy's attention turns to him before her doe eyes widen confusion.

"Natsu?"

The culprit of her death stepping onto a discarded can causing a crunch, drawing the blonds eyes- now welling with shock- instead to the person before her baring a gun in shaking hands.

"What are you-?"

"You weren't meant to see me. No one was meant to-"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

The lean figure turns their gaze away from the terrified blond, gun still trained on her, towards the roar of words behind them. Jumping in shock, the man- his pale, petrified face and brown hair illuminated in the darkness by the Dragon Slayers fire- notices a flaming fist approaching his face. Pulling the trigger involuntarily at the sudden contact of a fist to his face as his body begins to fly at the sheer force of the attack.

The gunshot, reverberates around the alleyway.

Then silence.

Just silence.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Did he get to her in time, or was he seconds too late?**

**What do you think?**

**A review is always appreciated, so why don't you drop me one? :)**

**So, 15 chances used and one in progress, how will it end? **

**Also, did anyone get the reference to the other anime within this chapter? If you did, review the anime you think it is, and next update I will tell you the answer! I'm just curious to see who can guess it first- an anime/ manga I really want to start watching/ reading. From what I have heard and seen so far, it is so good and sad and I want to know the whole story! :)**

**..**

**..**

_**SHOUT OUT TIME!  
**_**_PaperGanster- He got to her, but has he saved her? Here is your update, I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_piehead11111- Thank you, that is really nice to hear! And ditto, I often find myself away with the fairies, thinking up story ideas and scenes and how to progress them, also, thank you for the offer. If I ever need any help, I will drop you a message :)_**

**_SnowDragonSlayerTasha- No problem at all, it's what I do! Same and I love reading all of the blurbs of books. If any, I would say I look quite like Cana (minus the purple eyes and wavy hair- plus I could never drink like her!) sooo... Brunette high five! And I cosplayed as Virgo last MCM, it twas fun :3_**

**_Tigress-of-the-Grove- Here is more and that is a lot rolled up! Let's see how many more emotions I can add to your list! _**

**_Lolibeagle- Not as adorable this chapter, but the nearest star heard you and yep, he found her- but was it in time? Hoped you liked the update :)_**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_Till next time_**

**_And don't forget, favorite and review :)_**


End file.
